Microscopes are fascinating but often delicate instruments that can help stimulate interest in matters scientific or biological in those who have no adequate training, or even responsibility, such as small schoolchildren, to be able to use them properly. To foster such interest the concept of the micrarium, which is essentially a museum or exhibition of microscopy has been developed. Despite supervision, however, the instruments are at risk, at least of becoming mis-adjusted and require constant attention.
The present invention provides a microscope viewing arrangement which avoids the major risks, yet allows viewers to have control over the microscope.